Winners and Losers
by LauraLozz
Summary: Hermione and draco make the perfect couple. for a short time anyway! Follow these two unique Characters in their exploration of relationships


Winners and Losers

Chapter 1

Hermione woke up on her couch, with pizza boxes and party hats and streamers scattered around her. Memories of last night flashed through her minds eye like neon lights, as bright and fresh as if it were yesterday(In actual fact it was yesterday).

She got up and called Ginny to help her clean up. Ginny came over straight away. As they were packing up Ginny said something that sounded rather strange. "Mione?" She had said. "Yes, Ginny?"

"Well..." She said hesitantly. "I don't know how to say this to you, but Harry and Malfoy made a Truce. He's coming over tomorrow and Harry wants you to be there."

"WHAT?"

"Mione, calm down! Its not like he's gonna propose to you or anything!"

"Haha. Real funny." She shot Ginny an apologetic look. "I'm not going."

"Mione! You have to! Harry and Ron are counting on you! _I'm _Counting on you."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Ginny, do I really have to?" Hermione was in Ginny's room, getting ready for the special visit, and was having second thoughts about going. "Yes! You said you would so you do. _I'm_ going!"

Ginny was wearing a green strapless dress with emerald green wraparound high heels, and her hair was done up in a messy bun, While Hermione was wearing a peach pink short strapless with low peach platforms, her hair in tamed curls, which curved around her face to sit on her shoulders and snake down her back.

"Come on, You look really pretty! Please?" She looked at hermione with her special pleading look. "For me?"

Hermione sighed. "For you."

They exited the tiny room and descended the stairs towards the entry way, where Harry ad Ron where already standing, to await Malfoy and Co.

"Hey Mione!" She looked up at the sound of Ron's voice. "You made it!" Said harry, looking joyfully across at her. "Yeah... I did. What the hell where you thinking when you made a truce between Malfoy and you? Are you mental?" She said, looking angrily across at him. "_And _you didn't check with me first!" She gave him another disapproving look.

"He's not actually that bad, if you get to know him, You know." He said, frowning.

Hermione could not believe her ears. Harry, actually saying something nice about Malfoy? She was about to deliver her angry retort when the door bell rang, and Harry cut in. "Just try to be nice to him, okay?" He looked deep into her eyes. Hermione sighed.

"Okay, I'll try." Harry opened the door to reveal a flashy car with bullet proof blacked out windows, and Hermione soon realised it was way too long for a normal car.

The car door opened. And out stepped a new Malfoy.

Hermione's P.O.V.

And out stepped a new Malfoy. At least she thought it was Malfoy, The same platinum blonde hair, the same stupid smirk on his face, the same air of importance. But something had changed. He had matured a lot since the battle of Hogwarts and it was as if he was actually trying to smile instead of smirk, but I guess his facial muscles are not really built for smiling. Not only his personality had changed. He was tall, with long muscular arms that showed through his buttoned up T'shirt. But his T'shirt wasn't really buttoned up. Half were undone in a sort of I-don't-care sort of manner. I wonder what his father would say? I realised only too late that I was staring. "Like what you see!" He said. I glared at him. He has some nerve to say something like that. Anyway, Malfoy? Hot? I don't think so.

Draco's P.O.V.

The weasel opened the door for me. I didn't need him to, but he did it anyway. And in the entry way stood Potty and Ginny. Ginny looked good, but the girl next to her was something different. Perfect body, and womanly calves were to die for. Green. She was wearing Green. And a silver clasp. Slytherin? Or coincidence? She was Gorgeous. I noticed Just in time that I was drooling over her. Granger? I noticed her staring at me. "Like what you see!" I said, and smirked. I got the reaction I wanted. She turned away huffily and I swept inside.

General P.O.V.

"He likes you!"

"No he doesn't"

"Yes he does!"

"Don't be stupid!"

"I'm not!"

"Um, Yes you are!"

Hermione and Ginny were in Ginny's room after dinner. Both girls actually had grown on Malfoy, despite Hermione not wanting to admit it she had accepted Malfoy as a friend at last. Ginny gave her a skeptical look. "You love him and he loves you! I saw you looking at him all through dinner, and he looked at you when you weren't looking!" Hermione was about to tell her off when the door opened. "Who is it?"

"Me." And Malfoy stepped in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"Calm down Mione!"

"You dare?..."

"Mione I only wanted to talk to you jeez!" Hermione looked suspiciously at him. "What about?" He looked pointedly at Ginny. "And I want to talk to you _alone_."

Hermione looked at Ginny apologetically. "I dunno..."

"Of course she will!" Said Ginny, staring pointedly at Hermione. She sighed. "Okay." she said, and let herself be led out of the room. As the door shut behind them, Ginny wished them both all the best.

Malfoy led Hermione outside. "Seriously Draco..." she trailed off, it felt strange to be on first name terms with Draco, but continued after mentally shaking herself. "What is so private you have to say to me that we have to go-" She got cut of by a finger on her lips. The finger was soft. Not at all what she would have thought Draco's finger would feel like. "Do me a favor and don't tell anyone, and also don't talk, and that will make it easier, ok?"

Hermione gave him a look to show she understood. He lowered his finger and stared at the ground. "I just wanted to say, I've always had feelings for you, and, well, I..." He trailed off and looked straight into her eyes. "I love you."

**a/n. I know its short, but please review and rate or whatever, and I was wondering what hermione should say to Draco?**

**PLZ answer!**


End file.
